


Coffee Shop at the End of the Earth

by blackmagicviolet



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, in my defense jonah already looks like a starbucks barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicviolet/pseuds/blackmagicviolet
Summary: Violet frequents a coffee shop and a cute barista works there.





	Coffee Shop at the End of the Earth

Violet sat at the table in the corner by the window. She had been here every morning for the past week. It’s not the kind of place she would normally like to be in. Coffee shops are for smarmy pretentious assholes. She was better than them! Her eyes wandered around the small cafe, from the faux vintage artwork lining the walls to the speakers softly playing singer-songwriter music to the barista behind the counter with his thick black glasses and messy brown hair and almost-but-not-quite-a-beard. He looked up from what he was doing and caught Violet’s eyes on him. He smiled, and Violet averted her eyes quickly. She could feel her face heating up, but that was only because she was embarrassed by the awkward eye contact with a stranger. Not because of the person who caught her staring. He wasn’t the reason she was blushing right now, and he wasn’t the reason she kept coming back to that coffee shop over and over.

“Violet!” She looked back up at the counter. The same barista had her coffee ready for her. She went to the counter. Her hand brushed against his as she took the Styrofoam cup from him. She tried to hide her blush at this awkward encounter as she walked back out of the coffee shop. Once she was out, she noticed a slip of paper in her hand, between her palm and the cup she was holding. She stopped in her tracks in the middle of the sidewalk, switching the cup to the other hand and unfolding the slip of paper. She read its contents:

Violet,

I know your name from writing it on your coffee cups so many times, but you don’t know mine. I’m Jonah, the barista that has been making your coffee every morning. I know this is a little weird, but I just wanted to let you know I think you’re really beautiful, and I would love to get to know you more. You always seem to be going somewhere when you come in every morning, so I never had the time to tell you all this. But I just had to say something. I left my number at the end of this note, so you can call me if you want to. I really hope you do.

-Jonah  
xxx-xxx-xxxx

Violet folded the note back up. Yeah, that was weird. But as far as pretentious hipsters went, he wasn’t terrible-looking. No, he was kind of cute, in an awkward, dorky way, with how he drew little smiley faces next to her name on her coffee every morning and how he always seemed to be in a good mood. And this note thing, for how weird it was, was kind of…sweet. She slid the note into her pocket. She would wait a day, and then she would call him. She didn’t want to seem too eager, after all. Boost his ego even a little and he might become like one of those people that hangs out in small, independently-owned coffee shops.


End file.
